


Ideal

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Curled up under a blanket together, Takaki and Inoo discuss their taste in men. Which end up bring each other.





	Ideal

"For me, guys have to have a cool side. Being cute is good, but cuteness isn't that exciting. It's just cute...what?"

Takaki was giving Inoo a look that was rather shrewd, with a mix of slight disbelief, and it made him stop talking and ask.

"Just... The amount of popcorn you just shoved in your mouth, that's all."

They were curled up on the much-too-small love seat in Takaki's new apartment, a fluffy red blanket thrown over both of them, having just watched a movie. Inoo had come over under the pretense of house warming, seeing as Takaki was new to the apartment. He admitted soon thereafter, a slight plea in his voice, that really he just needed someone to watch the movie he had rented with him. Takaki had just laughed and opened the door, understanding Inoo's hatred of being alone. The movie had ended about half an hour ago but aside from using the remote to turn the TV off, neither of them had moved much; Inoo had his legs curled under him, arms around a half-empty bowl of popcorn and Takaki was stretched out, his arms extended across the back of the couch, his legs straight with his feet resting on the ottoman.

Inoo laughed at Takaki, sticking his tongue out. The sight of the mushy popcorn inside his mouth had Takaki making a face and throwing his half of the blanket over Inoo's head.

"What about you?" Inoo asked once he had surfaced from the fabric, mouth empty and hair a bit ruffled.

"What about me what?"

"Well, I told you about my taste in guys, right? Taller than me, silly, cool, cute, a guy who will just randomly pay me compliments and drift off to sleep with how content my voice or my piano playing makes them, and--obviously--a good kisser with good hair. Conversations go both ways, so now it's your turn to tell me about your dream man."

Takaki felt that reminding Inoo that he hadn't agreed to even talking about this would be useless. About as useless as asking if Inoo really wanted his dream boyfriend to fall asleep when he talked.

"Uh... I don't really know. I haven't thought about it. I figure if I like someone then I like someone, and it doesn't matter what items they can check off on my checklist."

"But you do have a checklist." Inoo said. Takaki sighed.

"I guess? It's embarrassing."

"It's past midnight. Inhibitions are out the window, my friend. Spill it."

Takaki floundered for a moment, trying to find a not-too-weird way to say what he wanted.

"Cute, but not in a way like Chinen--Chinen's more of a little brother, or a pet, so... A mature type of cuteness? And long eyelashes."

Inoo blinked at him, still trying to understand the first thing he'd said, Takaki noticing for the first time how long Inoo's eyelashes actually were. For some reason it embarrassed him, making him finish speaking quickly.

"Full lips, and hair long enough to... I don't know."

"Long enough to what? Touch their toes?" Inoo laughed, his giggles sending a jolt up Takaki's spine. "Tuck into the waistband of their pants?"

"Long enough to just get a fistful of, if I wanted."

That made Inoo freeze. He just looked at Takaki, and while he wasn't blushing, Takaki was sure his own face was red enough for the both of them.

"You asked." Takaki finally grumbled out, still not meeting his eyes.

"Takaki, you're taller than me, aren't you?"

To Takaki the question was random, but he answered anyway, nodding. Inoo's tone of voice turned contemplative.

"Your hair is pretty decent, and you've fallen asleep on the phone with me about five times over the years..."

"Inoo, what--"

"I might just be saying this because it's close to one AM, but I really don't think I would mind you grabbing a fistful of my hair right about now."

Takaki nearly choked on his own tongue. "But..."

"You think I'm cute, don't you?"

Truth be told, Takaki had found Inoo cute for a long time now. He had refused to give it much thought though.

"That still doesn't mean we should--"

"But it does mean that there's no reason why not."

There was a long stretch of silence after that, the two sitting still next to each other, Takaki's eyes fixed insistently on the powered off television screen. It was Inoo who moved first, his shoulder brushing Takaki's arm as he moved to pick up some more popcorn to put in his mouth. The motion triggered Takaki to go for it, sliding his fingers through Inoo's hair as he pulled the pretty keyboardist's face closer. Inoo sighed against his lips, tasting of butter, salt, and the slightest hint of perfection.

It wasn't every day you found your ideal man next to you on the couch, after all.


End file.
